A Diary Of Pimprees
by The Outsider Girl
Summary: This is about Sarah being pregnant, and she dont know who the father is. (Newsiegirl did half of the story) There are eight chapters all Together.
1. Who's ya' daddy?

June 1900  
  
Dear Diary,   
  
I just got back from da' docta's dis' morn'n. Mudda' doesn't   
  
know dat' i went der'. I can't believe he told me dat' i was   
  
pregnant, I guess i had ta' know, say'n dat' it is me own   
  
body. Mudda' she will freak out, and fadda, he might have   
  
a'nudda' heart attack. As for da' baby's fadda' der' are sixth   
  
dat' could easily be so, I home it's Jack cause he's me   
  
boyfriend. i just hope it ain't, Dutchy, Mush, Race,Kid Blink,   
  
or Spot.  
  
Wish me luck diary. I'm go'n ta' need alot of it.  
  
S.J. 


	2. Spot Conlon

June 1900  
  
Dear Diary,   
  
I cant belive i do the things i do. Just last night I slept with the famous Spot Colon. Ise dont know what was goin through my head at da time. Spot lead me to one of his favorite spots, and then it happened. He kissed me. I knows im wid jack. But it felt so good.   
  
We were togehter all night long. And ise didnt get home till way after dawn. I had to climb in me window. Me mudda is gona kill me if she finds out i was out all night. I dont know whad jacky would do . I hope he dont find out.   
  
Oh no! here comes davey . Ise hope he dont see spots key around me neck. Ise write more later   
  
  
  
Sarah 


	3. Kid Blink

June 1900  
  
Dear Diary,   
  
  
  
I just got back from da' brooklyn Bridge. Kid blink took me der' afta'Jack and I had a fight Da' way he held me. I neva' noticed his blue eye's, i just excume da' udda' is justy as beaitifa'. He leaned in and kissed me, then i felt his hand unda' me blouse. When was wit' him I didn't even care about anythin' or anyone for dat' matta'. I can't tell Jack though. Blinks and I must had sneeked out six times already in da' last week. He said dat' he loved me, kinda' scary say'n dat' I'm Jack's goil. But I feel something for dat' blonde boy, it could be love.   
  
Who KNow's?  
  
S.J. 


	4. Itey Who Knew?

June 1899  
  
Me folks are out of town visit'n me sick grand'mudda, Dave has Jack, Spot, and Itey too.  
  
I never realised how funy Itey actually really is, or at least I thougth him to be funny.  
  
Dave, Jack, and Spot headed to Irv'n hall, Les' is wit' boot's stay'n at da' lodg'n house.  
  
Itey stayed behind cause he thought dat' i shouildn't be home alone, ain't dat' sweet. Well we were talking and all that, the next thing I know,  
  
we're on my bed wit' our clothes off. He's asleep not, he put his clothes on when I was in da' kitch'n, casue when i came back he was asleep  
  
with his clothes on, and I know they's were off when we's were have'n sex. I am start'n ta' think I'm addicted ta' sex.  
  
Til' next time!  
  
S.J. 


	5. Jack Kelly Ego's bigga' den' his brian!

June 1900  
  
Diary,   
  
It's official I am not in love wit' Jack Kelly, but he is great in bed none the less. I can't get that memory of Blink though, I sneak out of my house last night and he took me to our spot. Jack and I were laying in bed tonight, my bed, that is when I found that I wasn't in love wit' him as I thought. I think Davie is began'n ta' suspect somethin'. I just hope loud mouth doesn't blow everythin' by tell'n me paprents, abot his suspension.  
  
Me parents are still out of town visit'n me grand'mudda. Jack is sleep'n on the bed, he is still as clueless as he really was wit' da' strike. It was all Davie's idea, Jack just took all da' credit for it, just like he did whan he partnered wit' Davie by cheat'n him 60-40. Poor Davie, he can't help dat' he is so dumb I guess.  
  
I got ta' go I hear Jack wake'n up. Wonda' what Blink is do'n, talk ta' yous lata'.  
  
Talk Later,  
  
S.J. 


	6. How was it for you Dutchy?

1899  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Jack was sick today, so I ended up going to Irving Hall alone. Blink was with a red head, he winked in my direction, but I ignore him. How could he be with another girl?  
  
I ran out of the building so fast I didn't even notice anyone walking towards me, until I fell onto the ground when I bumped into Dutchy. I stared at his eyes, they were even more beautiful then Blinks. Well he was on his way to the show, but noticed I seemed a little upset about something, so he walked me into a near by alley so we could talk. Then he sneaked us up the fire escape on the next building by Irving hall, onto the roof.  
  
He took a flask from his coat pocket, then we started to drink from it. The next think I knew I woke upo next to him, with my skirt pulled up, and his pants were unbuckled.. He looked so cute laying there without his shirt.  
  
I woke him up, and then we headed our separate ways. I wish I could remember if he was good or not in bed.  
  
Until next time.  
  
Sarah 


	7. Mush's Gentleness

1899  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I just slept with Mush. He treated me like I was a fragile delicate doll. He wasn't rough, but he wasn't boringly gentle.  
  
Did you ever know that he has an amazing singing voice? He kept singing while we lied in the basement of the Lodging house, jack was in Brooklyn that week. It's aficial I'm addicted to sex. I wonder how long I could go on sleeping around like this.  
  
Until Next Time  
  
Sarah 


	8. Hello Daddy

Two Years Later  
  
1901  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I know it's been a couple of years since I written in you. The last place I left off was wondering who the babies father is. I found out it was itey's, little Joshua looks just like him, He has dark black curly hair, and itey's eyes.  
  
Itey has been helping me take care of his son. We are engaged to be married in the next couple of years. He is such an amazing father.  
  
Itey and I took two years of getting to know each othe, since after Jack left me. He became my friend, he was there for me bfore he even knew he was the fathe. Itey taught, or isn teaching Joshua how to hit bottles down with rocks, and how to spit (which I guess I can't complain, since they are just being guys.)  
  
I don't think I need you anymore. I might start a new one for Joshua.  
  
Good Bye Childhoos lust, and hello future love.  
  
Sarah Maldonado 


End file.
